Aliya Kimia Nemati
)]] )]] Name: Aliya Kimia Nemati Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Wrestling (both professional and amateur), rap and hip-hop, collecting trainers, jogging, working out Appearance: '''Aliya is 5'7" tall and weighs 128lbs, with a toned body from frequent exercise and training. Her skin is a light brown in tone as a result of her Persian heritage. She has a round face with soft cheeks and a prominent chin. Aliya has dark brown eyes, a thin nose, and full lips that she inherited from her mother; she likes to draw attention to them by using lip gloss. She has black hair that she normally keeps in a long ponytail that she keeps hung over one shoulder. Normally Aliya wears pro-wrestling related t-shirts with wrestling logos on them as well as slim fit jeans. If it is cold she has a dark navy zip-up body-warmer with a faux fur lined hood, if it is raining however she has a black pile lined parka she wears instead. For footwear Aliya often wears a pair of Nike LunarEpic Low Flyknit running shoes with a multicoloured neon design which she received for her birthday in 2016, but she also owns many other trainers with loud and colourful Nike designs including: Nike Free RN Distance in dark purple, blue and orange, Lunartempo 2 iD in royal blue with a curved grid design in yellow-green, pink and cyan, Nike Air Pegasus 92/16 Print, Roshe One Premium Pendleton iD with a dark rainbow fade skull design. When Aliya trains she normally wears black leggings with a dark blue marble design. On her upper body, she wears a simple sports bra along with one of her loose-fitting tank tops of various colours and designs. On the day of her abduction, Aliya was wearing a SPLX women's logo t-shirt in black with light orange lettering along with two Defend Indy Wrestling wristbands, one in light blue and one in red. She was also wearing grey slim fit jeans and her Nike LunarEpic's with black socks. '''Biography: Aliya was born on the 18th of May 2000 to Esmaeil and Elizeh Nemati, two Iranian citizens who had emigrated to America from Iran in the early nineties. She was the first daughter to be born to the couple as her older brother Alireza was born five years earlier while her younger sisters Maliheh and Meshia were born ten months and two years later respectively. When she was young Aliya was a calm child who due to her parents' busy schedules was frequently looked after by Alireza. Aliya's love of pro-wrestling started when she ended up watching it alongside Alireza when she was four and five during the Smackdown Six era. While he eventually grew out of it as his interests drifted elsewhere Aliya continued to watch, fascinated by the athleticism on display and enjoying the stories that were being told at the time. It wasn't until Lita and Trish Stratus wrestled in the main event of Raw that Aliya decided that being a pro-wrestler was what she wanted to do. This was something Alireza supported her with as he believed it was an extremely cool dream to have. Her parents, initially viewing this as a childish fantasy and having already had Alireza go through a phase where he said he wanted to be a wrestler, didn't pay any mind to their daughters' frequent claims assuming that like her brother she would grow out of it. It was only as Aliya grew up they realised it wasn't a phase. Neither Esmaeil and Elizeh were keen on their daughter pursuing her dream, with Esmaeil expressly forbidding Aliya from becoming one due to his view that wrestling was not a legitimate career path and was not suitable for a girl to pursue. Elizeh tried a gentler approach, but Aliya was stubborn in her insistence and eventually after many arguments with her parents that left Aliya in tears her mother relented and accepted her daughters' dream. Esmaeil, however, was unmoved in his insistence that none of his children would be wrestlers. This has left a permanent rift between father and daughter that is still yet to be mended. As part of her goal of becoming a pro-wrestler Aliya decided to take up amateur wrestling, signing up for the wrestling team at her middle school despite being the only girl on the team at the time. Originally Aliya didn't enjoy amateur wrestling at all, considering it boring when compared to the wrestling she watched on TV as well as not enjoying all the effort that was involved and how bad she was at it. When she informed her mother of her decision to quit one day after practice Elizeh refused to allow her and made Aliya continue to attend practices as while she didn't fully support Aliya's decision she recognised that it would be a valuable experience that Aliya could use and didn't want to let her daughter give up on something she clearly wanted so badly. While Aliya was initially bitter and argued the decision she continued to do as she was told and it was only when Alireza—not wanting his sister to give up on her dream—reminded her that wrestlers like Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar had competed in amateur wrestling that Aliya fully committed to the sport. Aliya threw herself into the practices she attended putting the maximum amount of effort into everything she did. Still, it took her over a year to record her first victory. Once she did, however, Aliya's confidence began to shine through and she started to become more adventurous in her style and what maneuvers she attempted. This proved to be where Aliya had the most fun with wrestling, working on her own unorthodox style. A few months into her wrestling Aliya took up running, specifically jogging, to improve her stamina as she was growing frustrated by the fact she was the most unfit member of the team. Originally only starting out as a temporary measure Aliya quickly discovered that she enjoyed the freedom of going for a run. The fact she could put on a pair of headphones, just go out and lose herself in the rhythm of her running and music helped make her relax and clear her head. Despite this Aliya prefers to go out for a run when she is already in a good mood; often she is joined by her sisters. This is because not long after Aliya had her first match both of them wanted to wrestle as well. While Maliheh could join at the time Meshia had to wait due to breaking her arm. During one of their first training sessions Maliheh and Aliya ended up paired together as they were the closest in size, Aliya who frequently clashed with Maliheh and wanted to show off, suplexed her sister repeatedly. This severely embarrassed Maliheh and caused a bitter argument between the two but as time went on she became better than Aliya and frequently rubs it in her face. The behaviour of the two sisters has caused a large rivalry to develop between them, that can come out both at practice and in their everyday lives. Aliya got into rap and hip-hop properly as a result of her time on the wrestling team, where it was often played during parties she attended along with members of the team. Her main form of enjoyment comes from the beats of the song more than the actual lyrical content of the songs. It typically takes Aliya listening to a song multiple times before she even realises what the lyrics might be about or referring too. It's because of this she also has many instrumentals on her phone that she likes to listen to when she's working or exercising. As Aliya grew older she started to pursue her dream of becoming a pro wrestler with more focus and seriousness. She started to research schools in the surrounding area where she could train, started a Saturday job working at The Blue House Cafe and Diner to get extra money she used to pay for training and began working out at one of the gyms in Chattanooga. The training itself was hard at first but thanks to her time spent amateur wrestling and running Aliya quickly adapted and showed quick progression when it came to learning the basics. Now at the age of eighteen and after two years of training Aliya has begun wrestling properly in the city and its surrounding area as well as working the shows put on by the school. She has supplemented this by working out at the gym on a more frequent basis in an attempt to improve her physique and overall strength. This is something she enjoys as she can see the progress over time and enjoys the feeling she gets following a hard session. Any money Aliya had left over from her job at The Blue House Cafe and Diner went onto one of her favorite hobbies: buying trainers. Aliya originally started off buying them purely for running purposes but then she started to buy increasingly bright and vibrant designs ironically, although this gradually shifted into them becoming her trademark item of clothing. Aliya enjoys wearing them because she finds them both comfortable and gets enjoyment out of the attention she receives when she has them on. She currently owns at least ten pairs she wears regularly as well as six pairs she doesn't wear as much. Aliya has even incorporated her trainers into her wrestling character by wearing the trainers to wrestle in as well as purchasing gear that matches the designs and colors of her shoes. Late on into Aliya's first year of training, Meshia who had been wanting to be a professional wrestler like her older sister began to ask if she could be taken along to practices. Aliya, not wanting to have a fight start between herself and her father repeatedly said no. One night, however, Aliya had returned home following a party where she had been drinking. Meshia still being awake confronted her sister and threatened to tell their father about Aliya drinking unless she agreed to take her to practices, which Aliya reluctantly agreed to. Since they started going to practices together Aliya and Meshia have become much closer and even agreed to form a tag team. Meshia herself was a quick study like her sister but showed more of an affinity for high-flying than Aliya did. Aliya herself enjoys having Meshia around at training because of her sisters' overwhelmingly positive attitude helps keep her spirits up during harder sessions. As Aliya predicted, however, this caused a lot of trouble between herself and her father, who blamed her for Meisha wanting to become a wrestler. The result of this is that Esmaeil has stopped talking to Aliya around the house and only time he acknowledges her is when the family is out in public. Aliya herself doesn't mind this as she prefers her father ignoring her. At school, Aliya puts a good level of effort into her classes but this is only because she knows that her parents, her father especially, will punish her if her grades fall below low B's. While this grade has been challenging for Aliya to maintain she has so far managed to scrape by. Aliya prefers gym class and studying history and geography as opposed to other classes such as maths, English, and science which she finds dry and boring compared to learning the histories of people in the world and how their actions affected things. Unfortunately, it has become harder for Aliya to keep up with the grades she is expected to get as she has been dedicating more time to training to be a wrestler. Personality-wise Aliya is a relaxed, happy-go-lucky person. She is quite popular around school thanks to her general friendliness, good-spirits and willingness to make jokes. However, the main thing that makes Aliya angry is people making fun of or insulting her for being Iranian or Muslim which has caused her to get into loud shouting matches with other students from time to time, although these have never escalated beyond a teacher needing to calm things down. This defensive spirit also flairs up if people try to pick on her friends and Aliya has been known to escalate situations while attempting to do this. Like the rest of her family, Aliya is a practicing Shi'a Muslim and has been worshipping since she was physically able to, although as a result of her time spent with other wrestlers and students growing up she has become lax regarding the rules for drinking alcohol. While she still believes and follows the practices of her religion, Aliya is aware of how it is viewed by those around her. This knowledge causes her discomfort in regards to how she is perceived as a result of her beliefs and is the reason she is defensive about her heritage and religion. Advantages: Aliya is in good physical shape thanks to her running, various wrestling endeavors and working out, meaning that she'll be able to cope well with the physical exertion required on the island. Aliya also has some degree of training in a martial art thanks to her amateur wrestling background, which gives her a way to defend herself should she find herself in a physical altercation. Disadvantages: Aliya is very easy to anger should someone make fun of or insult her nationality or religion, something that could cause her to make bad decisions and get her into trouble. She is also more likely to escalate tense situations and arguments that she could find herself if she feels that either she or her friends could be in danger. There is also a chance she could believe she is more skilled in a physical altercation then she is thanks to the training she has done in both amateur and pro-wrestling which could lead to her underestimating potential opponents and overestimating her own skills. Designated Number: Female student No. 047 --- Designated Weapon: Blowgun w/ 10 poison darts Conclusion: It's all about the game, G047, and how you play it. All about respect and if you can take it. There's nobody holding you back - you can't be driven by feelings, only by anger. On the other hand, it'd be a shameful thing if you lost your head, a careless student who wound up dead... - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Blowgun w/ 10 poison darts (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Tony Acardi, Justin Greene 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Aliya observed Michael Froese, sitting against a tree of many ringing the edge of the art exhibition. She was calm, though she realized that was only for now, and was willing to reach out to others like him. They were joined by a roaming Liberty Wren and Tony Acardi, who she also decided she was willing to trust as they started to ask questions, while Michael continued to be generally mute and unresponsive. Michael's first outward action was to observe that a new scent had infiltrated the air- this was immediately followed by a cry of pain which Aliya quickly followed. Tony followed, where they discovered a fallen Benedict who had been obviously struck by Justin Greene. Threats quickly turned violent, as Micheal followed as well and leveled his gun at Justin, which Aliya tried to talk down. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Aliya, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *Making Towns *Take Five *High-Flying *Getting Color *Shake it Out (#SwiftBall) The Trip: *Gym Class Heroes V7: * More like FART EXHIBITION * Brood * Excursion *Moss and Bones *Code of Honor Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aliya Kimia Nemati. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students